Vehicle parking provides challenges in urban areas, or in areas where parking is restrictive, for example, in festival or concert style events. It is desirable that an autonomous, driverless, or driver-assisted vehicle have an advanced self-driving or autonomous capability to locate available parking locations to park the vehicle.